GH Humor 2: Dancing
by larajla
Summary: Only a week until Monk and Ayako's wedding, but Mai doesn't know how to dance. Yasu is supposed to teach her, but someone is not helping.


"Mai, how many times do I have to tell you? You'd think you had no rhythm at all." Yasu stepped back, looking at the flustered girl. 

"I'm sorry, but some of us aren't made to dance," Mai huffed. 

"If you concentrated, you'd do better." 

"Who can concentrate when a certain narcissist has insisted on tea every fifteen minutes for the last two hours?" 

"Perhaps I should ask Naru-bou to come out here." Mai shook her head. Her boss picked on her incessantly now. She didn't want to give him any more reason to mock her. 

"Do I have to dance? I can just watch everyone from the sidelines." 

"Do you think Bou-san will let you sit on the sideline for his wedding and not participate?" 

"It's just a small part of the wedding, right?" Yasu shook his head. 

"I have been tasked with teaching you to dance. I will do it if I have to tape your legs to another person behind you." 

"I really think . . ." 

"Mai, tea," a voice called from behind a closed door. 

"See," Mai hissed at her dance partner. "Fifteen minutes. I don't know what's up with him today." 

\- x X x - 

Naru tapped his foot. He heard the same song at least twelve times in the last two hours. Every time it quieted down so only the music was playing, he had a craving for tea . . . or at least that's what he told himself. He didn't want Mai spending a lot of time by herself with Yasu. Mai insisted it was only so she could learn to dance, but Naru didn't trust Yasu. Well, he didn't actually trust any man other than himself to take care of his troublesome assistant. He thought about calling again when a soft knock told him she was here. 

"Come in," Naru said, looking down at the case file in front of him. He hadn't moved past the page in the last two hours. He frowned. Why was he finding it so hard to concentrate? 

"Here's your tea, Naru. Is it possible for you to last longer than 15 minutes between cups?" 

"I have not called for tea more than any other day." 

"Fifteen minutes, Naru. How am I supposed to learn to dance if you keep interrupting?" 

"Our agreement was that you could learn to dance this afternoon as long as it didn't interfere with your other duties, mainly keeping me supplied with tea." 

"But . . ." 

"Do you have a problem serving me tea, Mai?" 

"No." 

"I suggest you get back out there. You only have a week until the wedding." Mai huffed and left the room, closing the door hard behind her. 

\- x X x - 

Yasu sat at the table watching Mai. He had failed. It was not something he was used to experiencing. Of course, his failure wasn't completely on his own head. His dance partner couldn't take more than a half dozen steps without stepping on his feet. He watched as the newly wedded couple danced the first dance together. He had confessed his failure to the groom before the ceremony, but Monk just smiled and said Mai would be fine. 

Monk's best man was trying to talk Mai into joining him on the dance floor. He could see her shaking her head. She was refusing. A movement caught Yasu's attention. A dark figure appeared near Mai. He walked up to the arguing best man and maid of honor. Resting his hand on Mai's shoulder, the figure grabbed her attention. Yasu straightened. What was big boss planning? 

Suddenly, the best man started nodding and smiling. He wandered away and grabbed the arm of another girl. Yaru recognized her as the best man's girlfriend. He stood up watching Mai continue to shake her head. Naru grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. After talking to her a bit, Mai nodded her head slowly. 

The DJ announced the next group to dance with the bride and groom. Naru accompanied Mai. Monk and Ayako shared a glance, then looked at Yasu who shrugged. The music started. Naru and Mai stood in the middle of the dance floor. Naru put his arms around Mai. When she didn't look up, he lifted her chin before putting his arm back. Slowly, he started moving. Mai stumbled a bit but seemed to follow without difficulty. Yasu's mouth dropped open. 

As they passed him, Naru smirked at him. Mai didn't seem to notice as she smiled brightly up at her new dance partner.


End file.
